


Chapter 1 -- Origins -- just what is a Kangaroo doing in Narnia?

by rthstewart



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Gen, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 in a series of 3 sentence fics by multiple authors about kangaroos in Narnia, gods playing pranks on one another, and why there are so many snakes in Australia.</p><p>The first installment in the Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1 -- Origins -- just what is a Kangaroo doing in Narnia?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [Heliopause](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliopause/gifts), [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts).



> This was previously posted as Chapter 1 in my 3SF fills, Three Bricks Shy Of A Load.

For Heliopause, who started it all with the prompt, _Narnia, the Kangaroo, any_ (but maybe especially _how come there's a kangaroo in Narnia?_ )

* * *

The Rainbow Serpent felt when her young brother sang his new world into being. Happy for his new creation, she sent him a congratulatory present through the void. She would have never gifted a mob of kangaroos with speech however; _that_ was Aslan's idea and one he soon regretted.

* * *

"The Trickster suggested I send the platypus and now our sister the Serpent has escalated and sent bunyips in return," Aslan sighed, rubbing his throbbing temples with a velveted paw. "At least the Marsh-wiggles like them, and yes, I've learned from my mistake with the Kangaroo Mob and did not give the bunyips speech."  
  
"You aren't creative enough, brother, or devious enough, frankly," Tash replied unsympathetically and, with a maniacal gleam in his beady eye, added, "I have just the thing -- many types of them, in fact-- and our sister the Serpent will _not_ be able to refuse our thoughtful and venomous gifts."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad, Bad Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038286) by [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b)




End file.
